Kerli
Kerli Kõiv (meglio nota come Kerli) è una cantautrice, nata il 7 Febbraio 1987 in Elva, Estonia. Vita e carriera ]] Kerli è nata a Tartu County, Estonia, nel comune di Elva, con una popolazione di 5000 abitanti durante l'occupazione sovietica dell'Estonia che si è conclusa quando aveva quattro anni. Sua madre era una assistente sociale e suo padre era un meccanico di auto. I suoi genitori si sono separati quando lei era sedicenne. Kerli ha dichiarato quando scrisse Supergirl, una canzone che parla di violenza domestica, appartenente all'originale tracklist di Utopia, lei "si mise nel corpo di sua madre e disse cose che avrebbe voluto che sua madre avesse detto a suo padre quando era piccola". La sorella minore, Eliisa Kõiv è anche un musicista e ha gareggiato nella terza stagione di Eesti otsib superstaari. La sua trisnonna, soprannominata "Bellezza di Maggio" per la sua bellezza, era una cameriera di un duca in Germania, con il quale ha avuto un bambino. Da bambina, ha studiato ballo per otto anni, praticandolo cinque giorni a settimana. È stata introdotta alla musica dalla sua maestra d'asilo quando disse a sua madre che Kerli aveva "bella intonazione" e che era interessata a portarla a vari concorsi canori. A 8 anni, Kerli ha guadagnato interesse per la musica classica ed ha iniziato a scrivere racconti, mini libri e poesie all'età di 10 di fuggire dalla sua casa "abusiva" per un "mondo immaginario". Nonostante sia stata scoraggiata, Kerli abbandonò la scuola all'età di 16 anni per perseguire la sua carriera musicale. Kerli viene conosciuta dal grande pubblico grazie alla sua apparizione nel 2004 all'Eurolau, durante il quale si esibisce con la canzone Beautiful Inside, che con 3.638 punti complessivamente tra giuria e tele voto le vale il secondo posto, alle spalle dei Neiokõsõ. Precedentemente, nel 2003, la cantante aveva partecipato al Melodifestivalen, classificandosi settima nella seconda semifinale Nel 2006 Kerli firma un contratto con la Island Records e, nel 2007, viene pubblicato l'omonimo EP, disponibile solamente su iTunes, che include le canzoni Walking on Air, She's in Parties e Love Is Dead. 2008-2009: Love Is Dead ]] L'8 luglio 2008 esce il suo album di debutto, intitolato Love Is Dead, che viene pubblicato per il mercato estone e nordamericano. In Italia verrà pubblicato solo l'anno successivo, il 27 febbraio 2009. Il video musicale per Love Is Dead è pubblicato dalla Universal Music Group il 29 febbraio 2008, mentre il video di Walking on Air è stato mostrato in anteprima su MTV Overdrive il 20 maggio 2008. Il suo debutto sul mercato europeo avviene l'8 dicembre 2008 con la pubblicazione del singolo Walking On Air che ottenne molto successo. Nel novembre 2009 è stata pubblicata un'edizione della canzone The Creationist nella quale Kerli ha duettato col cantante italiano Cesare Cremonini. Il 3 marzo 2010 è inoltre uscito l'album Almost Alice che raccoglie canzoni ispirate al film Alice in Wonderland, diretto da Tim Burton; in tale disco saranno presenti due canzoni di Kerli: Tea Party, che viene estratta come singolo con relativo video, e Strange, quest'ultima in duetto con i Tokio Hotel. 2010-2013: Utopia ]] Nel 2010 è stato pubblicato gratuitamente via download sul sito ufficiale di Kerli il nuovo singolo Army of Love. È stato poi pubblicato come singolo per l'acquisto il 12 aprile 2011. La canzone è stata considerata per la promozione di diventare singolo di lancio del suo secondo album. Il video musicale di Army of Love è stato girato nell'arco di diversi giorni in Estonia nel corso dell'inizio del novembre 2010. Successivamente, le uniche tracce confermate per il suo secondo album sono Doll Face, Speed Limit, Supergirl, When You Cry, e infine il singolo Zero Gravity, di cui il 2 settembre, Kerli ha pubblicato una versione demo, durante la sua visita alla radio di Seattle Station C89.5. Precedentemente, Kerli aveva eseguito la canzone dal vivo più volte. Nel 2012, Kerli dichiara su Twitter che Zero Gravity sarà il primo singolo dal suo secondo album Utopia. Zero Gravity è stato pubblicato digitalmente il 20 marzo 2012. Il video musicale, diretto dal regista canadese Alon Isocianu, ha iniziato la sua produzione il 25 gennaio e ha debuttato il 21 marzo 2012. Il 29 ottobre è stato pubblicato digitalmente il nuovo singolo The Lucky Ones, e il 5 dicembre è stato pubblicato il video musicale diretto da Ethan Chancer. Il 12 febbraio 2013 Kerli annuncia tramite Facebook che Utopia verrà pubblicato il 19 marzo e sarà non un album, ma un EP, contenente sei canzoni, tra le quali il singolo The Lucky Ones, ma non Army of Love e Zero Gravity. 2014-2016: Feral Hearts ]] Kerli fa due featuring per il dj Seven Lions nel suo ultimo EP, Worlds Apart, nelle canzoni Keep it Close e la canzone che dà il titolo all'EP Worlds Apart, due canzoni dubstep-melodiche. La cantante vende la sua canzone inedita Kaleidoscope, che sarebbe dovuta apparire nel suo secondo album, al dj italiano Benny Benassi e la nuova versione di Kaleidoscope di quest'ultimo è stata pubblicata a Luglio. Un secondo album, probabilmente con la vecchia versione originale di Kaleidoscope è ancora a data da stabilire, ma Kerli ha affermato che i testi sono un po' più dark di quelli dell'EP Utopia. Nel 2015 collabora con Karma Fields per il brano Build the Cities. Quindi torna in Estonia e, vivendo in un cottege per circa nove mesi, compone nuova musica, lontano da altre distrazioni, Il 13 Dicembre 2015 pubblica sui vari social, quali Facebook e Youtube, un video in cui annuncia il suo distacco dalla case discografiche e l'entrata nel mondo musicale come artista indipendente; per far ciò, apre un account PledgeMusic dove pubblicherà vari aggiornamenti. Sempre su questa piattaforma, annuncia che il suo nuovo singolo, Feral Hearts uscirà il 29 Gennaio 2016 ma, tre giorni prima, dichiara che la data del rilascio verrà rimandata al 19 Febbraio, per problemi causati dall'essere un'artista indipendente. Il 25 Febbraio è uscito il videoclip ufficiale della canzone.